


Of Kings, Queens and Liars

by vivictory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivictory/pseuds/vivictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sigyn is one of Thanos's daughters forced to work as a reinsurance to Loki's and Thanos's new alliance, by faking a marriage with the prince of lies. But what starts off as another mission for her might turn into something much more, because love is a complicated thing whenever you are an alien assassin or a member of the asgardian loyal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kings, Queens and Liars

At the beginning, when she was still young, she thought it would go away. Eventually. All the pain and the sorrow, that it would fade away and disappear with the time, like so many things do.

Of course, she was wrong. It the pain didn’t go away, instead it changed, it transformed itself into another feeling. Hate. A bright flame, hidden in the darkest corner of her heart. Constantly burning. Keeping her company. Waiting.

All these years since her family had died, slaughtered in frond of her, along with the rest of her planet, and even in all the time after that, Sigyn hadn’t feel a single moment of true happiness. And she didn’t expect to feel any in for the rest of her, most likely short lived, life. She had accepted her fate, dammed to never be free of all the horrors she had been forced to do.

She often thought of these things, but at this moment her biggest problem was this damn deal.

“I just don’t- I just do not understand why this is necessary?” Sigyn tried to calm down. Yelling to a member of the Cull Obsidian, the black order or even worse Thanos himself was at least to say an extremely stupid move, and Sigyn didn’t feel like dying today.

She took some small steps toward, refusing to stay completely still. She was standing in frond of Thanos’s huge golden throne, which was hovering some meters over the ground of the asteroid/ship they were on. “He already prove himself unworthy of your trust, he failed you on earth. Why are you making another alliance with him? He-”

“Silence!” The grey-skinned alien, one of Thanos’s loyal followers hissed. Sigyn glared at him. She hated Another the most. In fact she hated all of the followers. She found the idea of someone following Thanos at their own will disgusting. Even if moving against Another at this moment was a foolish move, she just couldn’t help imagining how nice would feel to cut his head of his body.

She didn’t have time to finish her thoughts. The blood on her body froze as her adopted father started speaking.

“Remind me, Sigyn, since when do you have the power to question my decisions?” Of course the question was rhetorical. He is being sarcastic. She should have expected that. It sounded like the most terrifying threat in the whole cosmos. Sigyn looked down, preferring to focus at her boots than answer.

“Good” Thannos said. “You will follow my instructions, and behave yourself, are we clear, daughter?”

Sigyn raised her head again and nodded. All of her emotions had disappeared from her face. She learned young that that was the best way to act in situations like these.

“Yes father” She said.

“You are leaving tomorrow. Dismissed” As she turned around and started walking away she heard his voice again “Oh and Sigyn, I will not tolerate any more failures”

She knew she didn’t have to answer to that. Thanos never tolerated failures but now he was even more angry than usual. Two of her sisters had betrayed him recently. And of course that only meant more trouble for her. She glared at Another one more time as she passed by him and he mumbled something, probably some treats of how he’d have her tortured and killed, back.

She signed as she has getting onboard of one of the smaller ships she and her sisters used to travel nearby. Tomorrow she had to leave, with her destination being Asgard. Most alien raises knew the Asgardians. An advanced warrior race of smug idiots, that thought themselves as some kind of gods. And now I will have to marry their king. Their king, out of all people! I don’t even know who he is. Loki Odinson, the self-called god who tried to take over a planet and bring an infinity stone to father. And failed. 

Sigyn looked around her. She was lost in her thoughts so she didn’t realize how far she had gone. She has now floating in the outer space too far away from any close destination. She didn’t intend to go anywhere specifically, just drive around, so she stopped after making sure she was alone. She liked it there; it was one of the spots she used the most. The emptiness of the void usually helped her clear her thoughts. Both the roof and the sides of the pilothouse were made of thick glass-like material, which allowed her to have full view. She knew that what she was going to do was important, and she also knew that despite wanting to, she couldn’t disobey Thanos, She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn’t remember much of her parents, but what se did remembered was something that she thought her mother used to say. “Whatever is going to happen is going to happen, it’s up to us to choose if we will try to survive it or not”.

And anyway it’s not like my life can get any worse that this nightmare. 

Sigyn yawned and tied to get as comfortable as she could in her seat. Then she looked up, staring into infinity until sleep found her at least.

_________

Sigyn leaned against the wall of the cave. She could feel the stone cold and slightly uncomfortable against her back. Even if she didn’t had any kind of watch with her, as she wasn’t allowed to bring any kinds of technology with her that could make people suspicious of her origin, she could roughly tell that they had been waiting here for at least 20 minutes. Apparently her future husband was late.

Well that’s just delightful, she thought, looking at the guards that accompanied her. She was told that they were supposed to be here to make sure the deal closed and inform Thanos about it after. Of course she knew the true reason they were here was to make sure she didn’t run away like Gamora and Nebula. Thanos had grown suspicious after her outburst the other day.

As expected, the guards were looking straight forward without showing any kind of emotion. She knew that attempting to talk to them or start any kind of conversation could just be a waste of time. They were trained to be emotionless pones.

Just like I should be. Only that I’m not- 

She didn’t have time to finish her thought. Suddenly the crack that Loki was supposed to use to teleport to their location, a door between worlds, lighted up, signing the arrival of the king.

Loki appeared in a flash of white and green light. Sigyn had seen only pictures of him, Thanos’s followers had showed them to her before she left so she could recognise him, but she had to admit that the pictures underestimated his looks. He was tall, way taller than her, with long black hair and was now dresses in a long green coat that matched his eyes. Sigyn was irritated with the fact that she found him somehow… attractive.

Loki walked into the cave proudly and with an air of authority, like someone who had always known that his place in the world was to command others. He calmly looked at the guards that were aiming at his direction. “Such a warm welcome” He then waved his hand and with a flash of green light he de-armed them. “Much better”. He smirked at their confusion and then walked towards Sigyn. He took her hand in his and gently kissed it. “And you, my Lady, if I am not mistaken, must be the fair Sigyn”

Sigyn fought the urge to take her hand away. “Indeed I am… my Lord” She forced the words out of her mouth with a bit more sarcasm that she should.

“King” Loki corrected. “It’s my King. Not Lord. Not anymore” Sigyn faked a smile, admittedly not her most believable one, “King” she said a bit irritated.

“But you can call me just Loki, seeing you are going to be my new wife soon” Before she could answer, he turned back at the guards while still holding her hand “Inform Thanos that his daughter in now officially under my protection and that I will keep my end of the bargain when the time comes” Without waiting for an answer he softly leaded Sigyn towards the portal he had used to arrive. “After you, my Lady”

Sigyn said nothing. She knew she had no say in any of this. She just walked carefully inside the vortex of light, and to her new life.


End file.
